falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tuco Abaroa VI
The ruler of Mare's Shank, Tuco is a efficient if detached baron, doing more out of duty than from actual care. He treats the paisanos under his charge the way a merchant might treat crates; he'll keep them safe but give them little other thought. Biography Born in 2221 to Baron Tuco V and one of his father's maids, it is rumored among the paisanos that he was just as grim-faced as he is now. They also say that when he was a boy, he wanted to grow up to be his father's mansion. While these things are only said after last call in the cantina, Tuco did face a surprisingly strict upbringing than one would suspect, given his card-shark, philandering, drinking father. This was more due to his tutor, Mescali Artizano. Artizano, an exiled noble from La Ciudadela, taught him like he was yet another snobbish blue-blood from his former home. From the time he was six, Tuco would spend more time in the company of Artizano than he would with his own father. By the time he was sixteen, Artizano deemed his education complete, with Tuco having learned etiquette, diction, fencing, reading, and writing. Tuco would spend the next eight years attending the university in Soto La Marina. Furthering his education with Theology and the relation between men and god, Tuco was on his way home when a messenger rode toward him, telling him that his father had died. Returning to Mare's Shank, he took up ruling easily, setting up a new trade agreement with the barony of Santa Juana, exchanging maize for concrete, securing a better food source than the nomadic caravans. He also implemented the tax on travelers passing through his town using the highway, which increased revenue, but drove away traders. He felt the conditions that his paisanos lived in to be another issue that needed his attention, so he ordered that they should work overtime to gather the concrete. While unpopular, it worked and by the end of 2249 the shanties that previous surrounded the cantina were replaced by orderly concrete houses. The Next two years saw little growth or activity in the barony, which pleased Tuco just the same, as his paisanos were eating and paying their taxes. In 2251 he felt enough tax was being payed to hire more guards full-time. He chose several paisanos that were respected, loyal and physically promising, and two mercenaries from the north to train them, and the three already standing guards. By 2254, his barony had solid housing, security, and income, but were still reliant on imported food. To try and solve this, Tuco sent half of the guards to look around for arable lands or fresh water, neither of which they could find in areas that were still unclaimed. He knew from travelers that the old capital was to dangerous to expand into, and conquering other baronies was strictly forbidden by the Pope, Tuco had no solution to the problem. After several weeks of thinking, he began to work out a way around the law. While the Pope may have forbidden inter-realm wars, Comancheros were still a concern for many in the Papal States, and it was far from unheard of for a large enough band to attack an unsuspecting town. To this end, he had the guards investigate any report of Comanchero activities, and to bring back their clothes along with any loot. The guards obeyed when Comancheros were found, until Tuco had enough pieces to dress several men as Comancheros. He spent the next decade subtly earning the loyalty of the guards, whether through extra food and pay, or just a sympathetic ear, he gained the trust and obedience of all dozen. He then sent one of the men to Santa Juana, and told him to observe the town and especially the baron, and to write his reports down and send them with the caravans. Tuco Received the information steadily every few months for the next four years until they stopped. The baron automatically assumed the worst and began making preparations for battle, until the man's body was brought in the next week. The merchant told the baron that they found the body with a slaughtered caravan, the victim of a Comanchero attack. The Baron Paid the merchant for his effort and had the body given a public burial. At the service he made up a lie about why he disappeared four years ago, then promptly returned home and destroyed all the letters he had received. It wouldn't be until 2277 that he again thought of expanding. In that year the food shipment that the barony relied on were targeted heavily by Comancheros fleeing the District. Forced to ration food, Tuco began to think over his plans, and thought about Santa Juana again. He would spend the next two years fighting off and finally killing the Comancheros, leading the guards in the last attack personally. They returned home with loot and no injuries, and would buy not only food but luxuries from the caravans for the next few months. With the food shipments now stable, the baron was free to act at his leisure, only recently having hired a mercenary in 2280 to report on the town. He has been receiving letters regularly, and has learned much over the year. He would need a large warband to take the town, but there are other ways to shave a cat. Personality Tuco is a serious and austere man, who prefers a quiet conversation in his mansion to the loud cheering usually going on in the cantina. He feels that he needs to take care of and improve the living conditions of the paisons in his barony to fulfill his duty as their ruler. He is not concerned with how he accomplishes this duty however, willing to work the paisanos overtime when needed to expand town. He is a devout Catholic, and prays constantly to the virgin Mary for guidance. Appearance Tuco is a average man, both in height and frame, but grim of demeanor; his stare is said to quiet even the most drunken paisano; He has never been seen with a smile on his face; He never celebrates any festivals himself. Tuco always has been seen wearing a jacket with a lace collar, leading some to speculate that he suffered a neck wound at some point. Category:Characters Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico